


A Morning Surprise

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Two Truths and a Lie [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Dynamics, ignis pampering, some more fun with heats, you know i never thought i'd use some of these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: ffxvaboweekend Day: 2Prompt: Pack giving their beta some love and affection->Some things just couldn’t be planned for, no matter how hard Ignis tried.





	A Morning Surprise

'They're cycles are supposed to match up this time.' He'd said

'We must be prepared for anything.' He'd said

'No, you can't just have at them both while they're in heat, Gladio.' He'd said

But Ignis was not ready to wake up with Prompto mewling as he pressed against one side and Noctis pressing his face into his neck from the other side, both far too warm and in the early stages of heat before they'd even woken.

For all his preaching about 'preparation', this was not at all going to plan.  
For starters, they hadn't reached Lestallum yet, having stopped along the way because Prompto wanted something to eat and of COURSE they'd picked up a hunt while there. So, naturally, they were at a haven near the hunt site.

Next, Gladio wasn't in the tent. There was a few possibilities there, starting with the two overheating the already gifted space heater (a likely thing, considering how warm the tent was to begin with). Another possibility was that his alpha instincts woke him up a bit too early for the two omegas to be this deep into heat so Gladio just went for his morning run. 

His last train of thought was quickly derailed by two things happening at nearly the same time: First, Noctis made a particularly needy sound and shifted closer to Ignis, if that was possible. And second, Gladio chose that exact moment to return to the tent.

"Damn, Specs. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to have your cake and eat it too."

Ignis stared up at the shield indignantly "You really think I would attempt anything with these two? Especially while they aren't even awake? I'm insulted."

"Not what I meant."

Ignis carefully peeled himself away from the omegas (who quickly filled the space he was once in by tangling themselves in each other's limbs) and slid past Gladio out of the tent. "I'll start breakfast if you want to rouse them yourself. This is one of your duties as pack alpha after all."

"Igs." Gladio's grip was suddenly firm on his arm, stopping him in his tracks."Look, I know this isn't gonna make any sort of sense on the surface, but I'm not the one they decided to cover in their scents."

Gladio, Ignis noted as he stared him in utter confusion, was definitely right about one thing. "That certainly does NOT make sense. Makes it sound like they were trying to claim me as territory."

"In a way..."

"Gladiolus." Ignis frowned. "I'm not just another pillow to be claimed for a nest. Which, by the way, is going to be made up of whatever we have here. We can't move until the worst of Prompto's heat passes." He'd learned rather quickly that the smaller of the two omegas was very quick to fall into his heat and -while the effects lingered for the better part of a week- was fairly quick to recover from it.

"Ignis, that's not what I meant." Gladio sighed as the advisor started up the portable stove with one hand and cracked open a can of Ebony with the other. "I mean they chose you over me. You're part of this pack too, so I guess they wanted to make you at least smell like you belong to them."

The can paused on its trip to Ignis's lips. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

Ignis's gaze revealed nothing of his thoughts as he glanced at the alpha. "Where do you see me in this mess of a pack?"

Gladio sighed. "I've been thinking about that a lot..." He looked away with a stern look on his face. "I...I've wanted to have you for a long time."

"I can't give you children like they could..." Ignis pulled out a pan and considered what he could make for the omega pair "And I can't give them the same kind of satisfaction you could."

"Do you think that really matters to any of us? I can't speak for Prompto, but I know Noctis thinks the same way I do about you being in this pack." He wrapped his arm around Ignis's waist. "Can we? Just this once?"

Ignis stared down at the pan, sighing heavily. "Let's get Noctis and Prompto fed first. Then, we'll talk."

\--

Breakfast -eggs and toast for all, and a round of pain pills for Noctis- was spent with the omegas curled up at Ignis's feet and Gladio grinning at him as if to say 'I told you so'. Ignis sighed a bit, combing his fingers through the mess of Noctis's hair.

"I think we need to have a chat."

"What about?" Prompto asked around a mouthful of toast, his third slice. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Not wrong, just something I wish to confirm with you two."

Noctis looked up at him, one eyebrow raised curiously. "What's that?"

"When I woke up with the two of you clinging to me instead of Gladio, is there any specific reason to that?"

"Well..."

"We wanted to. Is that not okay?" Noctis stared up at him with a frown.

"That isn't why I asked."

"Then what is it?" A look of sudden interest crossed both omegas' faces.

Ignis sighed and patted his lap like he'd seen Gladio do more than once. The prince, in a surprisingly energetic moment, all but shoved Prompto out of the way to climb up and straddle Ignis's legs, leaving the other omega whining at the beta's feet.

Gladio laughed uproariously at the display as Noctis buried his face in Ignis's neck. The alpha stood and took to doing the same to the other side. "So, about my proposal?"

Ignis hummed a bit, gently combing his fingers through Prompto's hair. "Why not?"

\--

Ignis gasped as Gladio kissed at the back of his neck, letting his head fall forward. Noctis grinned and pressed up to kiss the beta full on the lips. Prompto, meanwhile, had his mouth occupied with Ignis's cock, swallowing around him between soft moans as Noctis fingered him slowly. Ignis tangled his fingers into Noctis's and Prompto's hair, panting softly as the trio worked him over.

"Damn, Igs. You look good with a couple omegas in your lap." Gladio grinned against his skin. "I think the universe got robbed of an alpha when you presented as a beta."

Ignis grumbled indignantly as Noctis took to covering his neck in hickies. "You know it would have been a crueler thing if I had..."

"I dunno. If it was you, I don't think I'd mind another alpha around here."

Ignis chuckled softly before groaning and letting his head fall back when Prompto moaned particularly sharply around his cock. The beta felt Noctis grin against his skin.

Gladio slid his hands down Ignis's sides. "Damn. I bet you're pretty damn close, aren't you? Look at them working you over." 

Ignis gasped as Noctis's teeth grazed his collarbone. "Listen to him. He's already so strung up from just this."

The beta tangled both his hands into Prompto's hair, resting his head on Gladio's shoulder. "Gods..."

Gladio massaged his inner thighs, pressing his lips to Ignis's temple. "Ignis...if you're close, please...come for me...for us..." He whispered against his skin.

A shudder ran through the man as he, indeed, bucked his hips up as he groaned and came down Prompto's throat with only a quick word of warning. The omega simply made a sound of pleasure as he swallowed what he was given.

"That's it. Just like that." Gladio purred softly as he continued to rub at his inner thighs. Noctis -and then Prompto once he pulled himself Ignis's softening length- nuzzled up against his side, making soft sounds of contentment.

Ignis panted softly. "You lot...will be the death of me..." He grinned and gently combed his fingers through the omegas' hair before pressing a kiss to Gladio's cheek. "Now, how about I get us snacks and drinks?"

Gladio laughed softly. "Always planning."

"Well..." The beta smiled to himself. "There's always SOMETHING you can't plan for."


End file.
